Acts of Love
by LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: A collection of smutty Bethyl One-Shots for Bethyl Smut Week 2k18. ZA and No ZA. Fluffy sexy love making inside! Hope you like :)
1. Breathe

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.**_

...

 _ **~ Authors Note ~**_

 _This is where my_ _Bethyl Smut Week 2K18_ _prompt submissions will be posted._

 _Each chapter will be a stand-alone smutty one-shot._

 _They will be posted one a day until Saturday, and then Sunday we have the return of The Walking Dead!_

 _I'm so excited, anyone else excited!?_

 _Here we go, I would love some feedback and I hope you enjoy my little stories_ 😉

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Breathe**_

 _(After Beth has a close call with death, Daryl takes her back to the funeral home where they thoroughly remind each other how alive they truly are.)_

...

Daryl's heart raced as he dragged an unconscious Beth from the lake before dropping to his knees in the soggy grass next to her still form. He placed his ear over her parted lips not feeling a breath exhale from her lungs and when he looked at her chest it was still and silent. He pressed his shaking fingers to her throat but couldn't feel a pulse and after he took a breath to calm himself he pushed away the panic and despair that threatened to eat him alive at the idea of losing her.

He was glad he had paid attention to Sasha when she had thought their group CPR at the prison because he knew if he did this wrong he would do more harm than good. He placed the heel of his right hand on her chest and placed the other on top and started compressions to get her lungs working and her heart beating.

"Come on Beth, breathe," he pleaded as he continued his compressions for nearly a minute before stopping. Seeing she still wasn't breathing he shoved the clawing panic down and tilted her head back and lifted her chin before he pinched her nose and placed his lips on hers to breathe life from his lungs into hers. After a couple breaths he started the chest compressions again and he could feel tears pooling in his eyes before rolling down his cheeks when nothing seemed to help her.

"Fuck Beth come on, breathe!" he snarled as the panic clawed up his throat to escape his lips in a broken sob.

Again he pinched her nose and sealed her mouth with his and breathed air from his lungs into hers before pulling back to compress her chest repeatedly. He knew he'd do this all night if he had to, he just prayed that the walker that had pulled her under the water for so long hadn't gotten a bite out of her; then all this would be for nothing.

"Don't do this Beth, please. Ye can't leave me. Damn it!"

Just as he finished his last compression she coughed harshly as water spewed from her mouth and Daryl choked on his surprised breath and rolled her onto her side so she could empty her lungs of water. She gasped and spluttered as the water left her body and her hand grasped the wet grass beneath her. She heaved air into her burning lungs before falling onto her back and staring up at the murky grey sky.

She suddenly noticed Daryl next her with his hand tangled in her wet hair while the other gripped her hip as if anchoring her here with him.

"Beth, you alrigh'?" he gasped his eyes full of fear like she had never seen before.

She nodded afraid to speak through her aching throat as the helpless terrifying memory of drowning came back to her making her eyes mist. She sobbed suddenly and seeing this Daryl gathered her into his arms and held her tight against his beating heart.

"You're alrigh' sweetheart. I got ye, you're okay," he murmured into her ear reassuring himself as much as her as he held her while she sobbed. He knew she was in a state of shock just like him and he stroked her back in soothing circles to help calm her while she clung to him with her arms wrapped around him to clutch tight to the wings on the back of his leather vest. Soon she began to settle against him as her heaving cries ended in sniffles against his chest.

"Thank you," she gasped and he looked down at her to see gratitude shining in her eyes making him equal amounts uncomfortable and proud.

"You're welcome," he smirked at her making her smile. He began to return it but he remembered the walker and his smile faltered as he swallowed before asking, "The walker, did it…?"

"No it didn't bite me Daryl, I'm okay. I promise." She smiled softly at him and before he knew what he was doing her head was in his hands and his lips were parting hers as he kissed her roughly.

Beth returned it immediately, pleased he wasn't being so gentle with her like he had in the past. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap, needing to feel more of him against her. She sucked on his exploring tongue and bit his lip making him groan into her mouth and just as her hips rolled against his he pulled back with a gasp. She giggled as she watched him restrain himself from taking her in the open clearing that surrounded that damned lake.

"We should head back home, can't do this here it's too dangerous."

"I know," she huffed in annoyance. After coming so close to dying and leaving him alone in this hell she wanted to feel him inside her again, wanted her blood to heat the coldness she could feel spreading from her chest.

They stood and after Daryl removed his leather jacket to wrap her in its soothing warm embrace they made their way back to the funeral home they had been calling home for the past two months. It was slow going as they both had little energy after their exhausting adventure by the lake and they had just made it back when the sun was beginning to disappear behind the horizon giving the graveyard a warm orange glow as they passed through it. Willie their scruffy one-eyed dog which Beth had named after the skeleton in 'The Goonies' – to Daryl's annoyance – was sitting on the porch waiting there for them like a good guard dog refusing to leave his post until they returned.

"Damn dog," Daryl grumbled in exasperation when Willie went straight for him as they ascended the steps of the wide porch. Beth knew he had actually grown fond of the dog over the past few weeks and she could hear it by the amusement that coated his exasperated tone.

A couple hours later after a change of clothes and a warm meal of rabbit stew they retired to bed. Daryl hadn't left her side since they got back and he clung to her now as he wrapped his arms around her after getting under the warm covers of the bed. He held her to his chest and she could feel him press his lips to her hair before breathing her in and her heart swelled with love for him.

They hadn't reached the stage in their young relationship where they exchanged I love you's but Beth knew he loved her and she knew Daryl was aware she loved him in return. It was in their actions, their eyes and touches. She had felt his love for her radiate from his skin and eyes the first time they had made love. It had been her first time ever and he had been terrified of hurting her, he had been so delicate with her then and most times they made love since. Sometimes though, he would lose control and fuck her until she screamed and trembled but he seemed afraid to let himself go there again, until he'd lose that tight control once more.

They had been very slow in exploring one another because he had such a tight rein on himself at all times. She could admit to herself however that she did the same as him, she was afraid to let loose the primal part of her that just wanted to fuck him herself; to take him, but she was afraid she would scare him away, she had learned when they had first started this relationship that Daryl didn't do well with surprises.

She knew Daryl would never initiate sex especially after her scare today but she needed him. She never felt more alive and warm than when Daryl was thrusting his cock inside her. Luckily they had a few condoms left before they needed to restock and she planned on making good use of them over the next couple of hours.

She began by slowly hiking her leg across his and kissing the warm skin of his shoulder while she traced her fingers up into the hairs on his chest.

"Beth…" She lifted her head and kissed him before he could protest with some silly reason that he thought was for her benefit.

"I need you Daryl," she whispered against his lips and caught his eyes by the candle light glowing in the room. "I need you to remind me that I'm alive and here with you," she said and she felt his throat work beneath her fingers in answer. She trailed her fingers down his chest and stomach teasingly before cupping his hardening length through his boxers. She nibbled his lip before sucking it into her mouth to soothe while she sneaked her hand into his underwear to caress the hardening silky girth of his cock.

"Want this," she stated huskily and he groaned as she squeezed him with her fingers before sliding her hand up his shaft to massage his already leaking head. She gathered the wetness and dragged it down his shaft to his balls which she cupped and rolled in her hand, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and moaned his appreciation.

God, but she loved to drag those sounds from his throat, she wanted to make him lose control of himself.

He groaned when she removed her hand from his underwear and spit her saliva into her palm before spreading it along his shaft so her palm and fingers could easily glide up and down his thick length. She kicked the blanket off their heated skin needing to watch as she worked him up and after pushing his underwear further down his legs she rested her head on his stomach so she could watch her hand squeeze the reddening head of his twitching cock.

"Fuck Beth," he moaned before she felt him huff in amusement at her position. "You enjoyin' the view?" he asked the back of her head while he threaded his fingers into her loose locks and untangled any knots without thought as she pleasured him. She hummed her affirmation before suddenly taking him into her mouth making him jerk and her gag.

"Shit 'm sorry Beth."

"Don't be," she said with a wicked smile after she had removed his boxers completely and repositioned herself between his spread legs. "You don't always have to be so gentle with me Daryl, I won't break."

She took him into her mouth and worked her tongue against the sensitive underside of the head of his cock before fully sucking him into her throat and swallowing him. He growled and gripped her hair as her head bobbed as she repeatedly sucked him to the back of her throat. She loved doing this to him and he had often woken up to find her beneath the blanket learning how best to please him.

"Fuck stop Beth, I wanna taste ye," he growled as he pulled her off his twitching length. "Come on up, sit on my face," he said, and he grinned when her eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

He had gone down on her before, more times than she had on him – which he made sure of – but she had never done it in this position before and it made her a little nervous.

She stood from the bed and pulled her sleep shirt over her head leaving her in just her panties which she slowly removed while Daryl watched attentively making her smirk cheekily at him as she began crawling up his body with a nervous excitement dancing inside her. She bit her lip as she straddled his chest and his rough hands roamed up her thighs and hips as he looked up at her in anticipation.

"Come on girl," he patted her ass impatiently with a smirk, "gis a taste." She blushed and scowled playfully making him chuckle before she sighed as if this was a chore for her – which earned her a light slap on her ass – before she gripped the headboard and kneeled over his mouth.

She twitched when she felt his breath tickle her folds which was followed by his lips as he kissed her tenderly making her shiver. Beth looked down to see him open his eyes and look up at her before he parted her folds with his tongue and licked a long strip up to her twitching nub. She gasped as his wet tongue circled her clit before descending and penetrating her tight opening making her moan and grip the headboard as her hips moved on him in desire for more stimulation.

"Oh God, Daryl," Beth moaned.

He suddenly sucked her swollen clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue around it and her head fell back from the delicious pleasure it sparked along her nerves; setting them alight. Her hips rolled and he gripped them tightly to keep her steady and she would have tried to help keep still but his mouth was driving her wild as he licked, nipped and sucked her into a place where all she could think and feel was delectable toe-curling pleasure.

His scruff scratched and tickled the sensitive skin of her needy pussy as it throbbed against his wandering tongue and teeth. She quickly began to feel a welcomed pressure develop in her lower tummy heralding an oncoming orgasm which only made her hips cant more desperately.

"Fuck, don't stop. Please don't stop, that's it, right there," she cried, and he focused all his attention right where she needed it and her eyes rolled back in her head while he held her as still as he could before she ruptured into pure pleasure-firing nerves with a loud moaning cry to the ceiling before she gasped in a breath and shook above her lover who watched her enraptured by the vision she made spiraling above him.

She slumped against the headboard mindful not to smother Daryl who caressed any bit of her skin he could reach. "Fuck, should'a done that sooner," he professed huskily making her huff a laugh.

After a moment she moved down his chest to reposition herself above his hard leaking cock and after wiping his soaked mouth he said, "Wait," and reached over to the nightstand and plucked a condom from its box. He ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it onto his thick length with a hiss before locking dark eyes with her own. She leant forward to take his lips and plunge her tongue into his eager mouth, tasting herself, and she nipped his lips hungrily.

"Fuck Beth, nearly lost ye today," he whispered against her trembling lips, "Can't do this without ye, don't wanna," he declared in a strained timbre.

"I know me either. That scared me today too, I came so close…," Beth gasped in remembrance, she hated being reminded of their mortality in this world and she felt Daryl's safe protective arms wrap around her tightly making her eyes haze with tears at the reality of their lives. Neither knew when their time was going to be up and in this world it could be as early as the next hour; as they were brutally reminded that morning.

"We just got to live each moment and be prepared for what may happen," she said, although she was sure that out of the two of them it would be Daryl who survived the longest. "We just gotta keep going even if…," she trailed off not wanting to get too deep into such a serious discussion just when they were about to make love.

"I love you," she gasped suddenly, tired of being afraid to say the words she had felt for longer than she could remember. His eyes widened at her sudden proclamation but she didn't see an ounce of fear residing there, all she saw was awe and love brimming from within him.

"Love ye too Beth," he murmured and when she saw his eyes begin to tear up she gripped his cheeks and kissed him deeply. He returned her hungry kiss just as desperately before she sat up and grasped his cock in her hand and lined him up with her tight heat.

She gasped as she pushed down onto his thick girth slowly, watching his face contort in pleasure as she did so. When he finally bottomed out inside her she braced her hands on his hard chest before lifting her hips and then pushing back down onto him. She continued this rhythm, gradually increasing her bobbing strokes as Daryl thrusted his hips up into her in time with her hardening descents. Soon she could hear the sound of skin slapping skin as she rode him roughly, moaning her pleasure without taking her eyes from his.

"Fuck Daryl," she groaned as their hips began to pound into each other rhythmically, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her blazing nerves.

"That's it Beth, Jesus fuck," he growled and began slamming up into her and she dropped onto his chest so she could kiss him changing the pressure inside her. As her lips locked with his she felt him grab her hips and piston up into her throbbing pussy and she quickly found herself spiraling as she groaned into his mouth and jerked her hips before she shattered on top of him, gushing her arousal onto his pumping cock while her body shook and shivered in bliss against his.

When she recovered from her orgasm she found him grunting and growling into her ear as he continued to roughly thrust inside her. She sat up and braced herself again before grinding her hips against him and riding him hard and fast intending to make him cum hard. She watched his face as she gasped and cried her pleasure while he groaned.

"Fuck fuck fuck Beth, don't stop girl!" he yelled as he slammed his cock inside her before he roared his release while she continued to ride him and milk him of every last drop of his seed that she could.

"Yes Daryl, cum inside me," she groaned as his hips jerked against hers in orgasm.

She slowed her pace, bringing him back to her gently before she wilted against him releasing his spent cock from inside her. She rested against his side once more, her leg still thrown over his waist as they caught their breaths before trying to speak. She felt him remove the condom, groaning as he left the bed to dispose of it before returning and pulling her against him.

"You okay?" he asked softly as he caressed her flushed cheek with a calloused thumb. She knew his question wasn't like after their first time together when he wanted to know if he had hurt her, no, he was questioning her mental pain after the ordeal they went through today – the awful scare they'd had. They had scares before but not for a while and it had never been such a close call as this one had.

"Yeah, I just hate being reminded how dangerous this world is. I don't wanna leave when I'm happier than I've ever been. When I just got you," she murmured to him and his hand left her cheek to wrap around her waist and tuck her into his warm chest. She nuzzled into his neck and felt his chin rub against the top of her head before he kissed her hair lovingly.

"Ye ain't goin' nowhere Beth. You're staying right here with me, I'll make sure of it. Ain't gonna lose you to nothin' right when I found ye too. Ye hear?" he stated with a little shake to her.

"I hear," she replied with a soft smile before she kissed his neck. She had never felt safer than she did when wrapped in Daryl's strong embrace and she knew with certainty that if anyone could beat this world it would be him, and she intended to fight tooth and nail to stay by his side through the whole battle.

"Me and you against the world sweetheart, me n' you," Daryl declared with a resolute whisper.


	2. Blue

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead universe or its characters.**_

… … …

 _ **Blue**_

 _(Beth and Daryl christen their new home… again.)_

…

When Daryl thought about it he still couldn't believe that this was his life now. There was no more lonely nights in his trailer with a microwave dinner and a bottle of beer; no, now there was home cooked meals at a dining table with the most beautiful women he'd ever seen for company – and she wanted to be there.

He entered their bedroom to see his girl standing in the middle with her back to him and her hands on her hips as she surveyed the half blue half white walls. He put the can of paint down before walking up behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her soft frame, he kissed her neck as he placed his big hands over her little baby bump pulling her back against his chest. He planted delicate kisses up her neck while inhaling her flowery intoxicating scent making him basically purr into her neck in pleasure.

"Smell so good," he murmured deeply into Beth's ear and he felt her shiver against his body as he caressed his hands across her tummy, their child growing beneath.

"Mhmmm… so do you," Beth replied huskily into his neck before scraping her teeth along his quickening pulse seductively making him chuckle.

"Again?" he asked with a smirk, they had already had sex twice and it wasn't even lunch time yet. "Shit girl, you're insatiable lately."

"I can't help it, it's the pregnancy, and you're just so sexy," she whimpered when he nibbled her ear lobe before arching her back against him.

"Gonna be the death o' me Beth," he growled before finding that sensitive spot right behind her ear and placing wet open mouthed kisses there making her mewl in need.

"Daryl" she gasped and rolled her hips back against his hardening member. He trailed his left hand up under her top and gently caressed her swollen breast while he guided his right hand down into her leggings and panties in search of her hot center, and he found her already soaked for him causing a low groan to be pulled from his throat.

"Already so wet for me sweetheart," he murmured as he kissed her hair while inhaling her scent again.

"I need you inside me Daryl, _now_ ," she purred wantonly as her circled her slick little clit with his calloused fingers. He pulled his hands out from under her clothes before gripping the helm of her t-shirt and pulling it up and off her warm skin. He quickly pulled down her drenched leggings and panties and he could smell her need for him which caused his cock to pulse pleasurably and he quickly began to remove his tightening pants. She suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him and braced herself on her forearms while arching her back, she looked over her shoulder at him with a desperate needy look and he stroked his length at the beautiful lustful sight of her.

"Please Daryl," she begged as she spread her legs and his eyes became glued to her dripping sex as he fell to his knees behind her.

"I got ye sweetheart, gonna give ye what ye need," he rumbled soothingly as he gripped her generous ass cheek with his blue paint stained left hand and glided his aching cock along her wet folds with his right hand making her moan and clench her empty walls in demand. He rubbed his hand up her arched back before guiding it back to her ass and grasping it tightly as he tapped her swollen clit with the head of his leaking cock creating a gasp from her parted lips before he gently guided himself inside her tight heat.

"Fuck Beth," he groaned as he pushed into her loving embrace, he grasped her hips with both hands when he finally bottomed out inside her and she clenched around his cock making him hiss as he began to slowly pull out of her heat before once again pushing back inside her.

"Yes Daryl. God please, don't stop," she whined in desire.

He quickened his pace with a grunt, thrusting deeply inside her. He lifted his leg and braced his weight on his foot as well as his knee as he plunged in and out of her slick walls. He loved this position, he loved watching her ample ass cheeks bounce against his hips, loved the feel of his balls slapping against her clit and he knew Beth did too. He snapped his hips against hers roughly making her cry out before lifting his weight and bracing with his other foot, he plunged down into her tightening walls before gripping her neck and pulling her back against him and thrusting his tongue into her open mouth.

She practically strangled his cock as she came with shout against his lips, he continued to thrust into her spasming heat prolonging her orgasm and only slowing his pace when she slumped forward still twitching around his member. Male satisfaction and pride swelled in his chest at the fact he could still make his girl cum this quick and hard after 5 years together, and he still wasn't done with her.

He pulled from her wet embrace and gently rolled her onto her back before positioning himself between her legs and bracing his forearms on either side of her head. She gripped his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips as he pushed back into her heat and he kissed her lips softly making her eyes flutter open. She softly smiled at him and he rubbed the tip of his nose along hers sweetly before murmuring, "Hello.."

"Hello…" Beth giggled cutely making him grin while he gently rolled his hips into her. Although he enjoyed doggy style immensely – like any man on earth he guessed – he loved to look into her eyes as they came together and ever since she became pregnant he loved the feel of their baby nestled safely between them as they made love. At first he thought it would be weird, but he soon realized there was no other feeling like it in the world – their unborn child between them as they lovingly engaged in the very act that created that little life in her womb. That was why she had so readily dropped to all fours for him; she knew he couldn't be rough and hard with her in this position, no matter how many times she reassured him that he wouldn't hurt either of them. And she had needed him to pound her to orgasm and he had needed to let loose on her but now, he could be gentle, he could be loving and sensual.

He caressed one of her sensitive nipples with his thumb as he circled his hips against hers feeling her clench around him. He could feel her bump pressing against his stomach and as he looked into her eyes he knew she was feeling the same, "Love you Beth," he whispered into the warm small space between them as he thrust his cock inside her, pulling all the way out before sliding deeply inside and grinding against her making her walls squeeze him deliciously.

"Love you too Daryl, so much," she murmured and he swallowed from the thick emotion coating her melodic voice. Beth blinked at him and he noticed her eyes shine and he realized she was getting emotional from the moment combined with her crazy hormones.

"Sshhh darlin', it's okay," he soothed with a kiss to her shapely lips, "I got you, never lettin' you go," he said with a thick voice.

She nodded before squeezing his ass in need, "Cum inside me Daryl." He quickened the push of his hips, bracing on his knees and pulling her knee up and out making her whimper. "That's it baby, don't stop, you're so good," Beth moaned against his panting mouth.

Daryl could feel his balls tighten as he deeply thrust inside his girl, he knew he was about to cum and the heat he felt gathering in his groin told him he was going to cum hard. "Fuck," he whimpered as his cock twitched and he released Beth's knee and pressed his fingers against her throbbing clit, desperately wanting her to cum with him. "Cum sweetheart, cum with me," he growled his pace quickening.

Beth moaned deep and long as her pussy spasmed around his length and that gathering heat-coated pleasure erupted inside him and he exploded in deep toe curling bliss. He growled and shook as he shot his seed inside his girl's clenching pussy, "Shit Beth," he moaned as he caught himself from dropping his heavy weight onto her but he didn't roll off her because he continued to leak inside her twitching walls and he could feel Beth soothing him by massaging his scarred back, gently bringing him back to her.

"I got you Daryl, I love you," she cooed as she kissed his sweaty forehead that rested on her shoulder as his twitching cock began to soften.

Utterly spent after so much sex in only a couple hours he had no idea where he was going to get the energy to paint the room, but then again she was like the engine that couldn't stop at the moment so he figured she'd help. Although he didn't like the idea of her inhaling the fumes from the paint but there was no telling her she couldn't do something.

He knew she enjoyed it when he stayed above her, inside her, for as long as he could after sex but he eventually had to roll off her when he didn't think he could hold himself on top of her without falling on her for much longer.

"Maybe blue wasn't the right color," Beth mused making him snort in exasperated amusement next to her, first they had painted one wall green but she hadn't liked it and had decided blue was the perfect color for their bedroom, now it seemed she was changing her mind again. "I'm thinking yellow…"

"Whatever you want sweetheart, I'll give it to you."

… … …

 _ **See you tomorrow for 'Hunt'**_ 😉


	3. Hunt

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead universe or its characters.**_

… … …

 _ **Hunt**_

 _(After a revealing conversation about sexual fantasies Beth and Daryl decide to make one become a reality, and so Beth soon finds herself hunted in the woods by Daryl who is determined to stalk her down and take her on the forest floor as his reward – No ZA.)_

…

Beth slinked as silently as she could through the thick leafy trees that surrounded her and Daryl's cabin. Her heart raced so hard she was surprised she couldn't see it beating against her chest, but it wasn't from fear, it was from anticipation and the hair raising knowledge that she was being stalked by a skilled hunter who had every intention of taking her on the rough dirt of the dark forest. She had no intention of making it easy for him to catch her no matter how much she wanted it – she was already soaking her panties in anticipation of it – because she wanted him to see that she had learned from him as she hunted alongside him, she wanted him to be proud of her, but she also wanted him to have to work for it.

They had decided to play this little hunting game last week when they had been curled up in their bed together in post-coital contentment talking about sexual fantasies.

" _Come on, what are some of your fantasies," Beth asked as she lay on her side with her head in her hand as she watched Daryl take a drag from his cigarette._

" _I dunno, just like being with you," he said after he exhaled the smoke away from her and shrugged._

" _Oh." She smiled softly at his reply._

" _Well what about you? You have any?" He looked into her eyes curiously._

" _Um… maybe. I dunno." Beth giggled and shrugged self-consciously, wishing she had never brought up the topic of sexual fantasies now that the question was directed at her._

" _Come on Beth, tell me," he urged her with a grin and a playful light in his eyes._

" _Well um… sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be with a girl," she rushed out before she felt her cheeks blaze heat at her admittance and Daryl just stared at her in shock, she bit her lip and giggled at the look he had on his face._

" _Really?" he asked once his hanging jaw snapped shut and he swallowed his surprise._

" _Well yeah, I mean I'm kind of curious, what it would be like," she laughed self-consciously, "I think if I had gone to college then I might've experimented. If I found the right girl of course, it wouldn't be with just anyone."_

 _Daryl swallowed and turned to put out his smoke before laying on his side, taking the same position as her before speaking. "You've thought about this then?"_

" _Just as a fantasy," she mumbled and looked down now that his eyes were locked on her own so intently, brimming with curiosity. Even though they had both gotten past their shyness with one another when it came to their sex-life this reminded her that they were still getting to know each other even after a year of dating and then four months of living together after that._

" _Who, Tara?" Daryl grinned at her._

" _No, Tara's more like a sister to me," Beth said, yes her and Tara were close and Tara_ was _gay but Beth had never seen Tara in a sexual light. Although she could admit that Tara was beautiful._

" _You_ have _thought about this," Daryl said as if he only just now realized that this really was a true fantasy of hers._

" _No, I mean not really." Beth looked away._

" _Not really?" Daryl pushed her in a doubtful tone._

" _Maybe a little but …," she hedged._

" _Then who? If you were t' experiment with any girl who'd ye pick?" Beth knew her answer straight away but she hesitated to tell him. She didn't know if it would be okay to admit fantasizing about someone besides him sexually. But after she looked into his eyes and saw no fear or anger she decided to be honest as he seemed to really want to know and besides, if she couldn't tell Daryl who could she tell?_

" _Rosita."_

 _Daryl raised his brows in surprise. "Rosita?"_

" _Yeah, she's hot," Beth admitted and Daryl shrugged before looking away from her. "Oh come on Daryl really, you have to be able to tell she's good-looking. I mean I can tell when a guy's good-looking but it doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it, I wouldn't want to," she said, she didn't know why she wanted him to admit that he noticed Rosita was hot, maybe because it would make her feel less guilty about her teeny tiny crush on her._

" _Alrigh' yeah, she's a good-looking girl," Daryl admitted with a roll of his eyes._

" _Yeah," Beth agreed with a grin and giggled._

" _So what, do you wanna … with Rosita?" Beth hid a grin loving the fact he still found it hard to talk about sex so openly._

" _No, of course not that would be cheating, I don't want that. You can fantasize about something but, you don't have to act on it or want to act on it, it's just fantasy. Fantasies can even make you uncomfortable," she stated, wanting him to know that she would never cheat on him or even want to cheat on him even if she fantasied about Rosita touching her sexually._

" _How'd you know all this?"_

" _I have an imagination," she declared with faux indignation before grinning._

" _I don't doubt it girl," he squeezed her hip. "So which of your fantasies make you uncomfortable?"_

" _Uh uh, I ain't telling you that." She shook her head harshly, telling him about her girl fantasy was one thing – she was pretty sure every girl had one girl crush – but telling him the other stuff she kept locked deep inside her – she was too afraid to bring them to the light and study them – was not happening. There were some things you were never meant to tell anyone._

" _Why not?"_

" _I dunno," she shrugged._

" _Don't_ I'uno _." He shook her hip playfully and Beth rolled her eyes. Daryl was stubborn and so she knew he wouldn't let this go so she peeked into that locked box of wickedness inside her mind and plucked the safest fantasy she could find before slamming it closed once more._

" _Um there is one, but I wouldn't really do it because it's really dangerous and stupid, and frankly I don't think you'd be into it," she rushed hardly able to look at him as she did._

" _Try me," he murmured and she glanced at him to see his lips tilt in a little grin conveying his curious anticipation of her answer._

" _When you're hunting you get this look on your face, and your body moves a certain way," she began and noticed his eyebrows raise in surprise at her mention of him hunting, it made her smile. "It's hot, sexy; you're the hunter trying to track down the prey. I dunno, like a wolf or something," she giggled, "Sometimes I want to… be the prey; like little red riding hood," she murmured before dropping her head to the pillow and covering her face with her hands in complete embarrassment._

 _After a stomach twisting moment she felt Daryl shift before he gripped her wrists and pulled them from her red face so she would look at him. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, I like that you think that. I'm surprised, and ya know I love hunting and I never looked at it that way but… I dunno where ye got the idea I wouldn't be into it." He told her and she noticed the tip of his ears turn red and it made her smile at him. "Why don't ye tell me about this fantasy and maybe we can…," he paused and shrugged, "give it a go someday… if you want to," he quickly added._

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah really," he replied before he let go of her wrists and rested his head on his hand while his other wrapped around her stomach to grip her naked waist while she lay on her back looking up at him with blazing cheeks._

" _Okay um… so you hunt me in the woods and when you catch me, you take me right then and there." She gulped as she watched Daryl's eyes darken before continuing with more confidence, it was clear to her that he was already into her little story. "Part of me is afraid and when you take me, you don't ask for permission you just do it and I'm afraid but part of me likes it, likes how you don't ask you just take what you want. Likes how rough you are, how sexy you are, how strong but tender..." Beth bit her lip before finishing as Daryl's hand began to roam across her stomach teasingly._

" _I love the way you say how beautiful I am and how you plead with me to let you inside me and after you rip off my panties you take me on all fours, hard and rough, my face in the dirt," she gasped when Daryl suddenly took her pink nipple in his mouth to scratch with his teeth and soothe with his tongue and she could feel him hard and leaking against her flushed skin. "You come inside me marking me as yours and then you take me; bring me back to your lair and keep me. You look after me and fuck me and…" she moaned as Daryl's fingers entered her needy pussy._

" _I think we can do that for ya Beth," he whispered heavily in her ear before quickly moving down her heaving chest and canting hips to take her swollen clit into his mouth to suck._

And that's why Beth was currently circling their cabin in the warm darkness too afraid to venture further away incase she got lost – although she knew Daryl would eventually find her but the fear still lingered which only made this little role playing game they were doing all the more real and intense.

He had given her a head start of 15 minutes in which she used to lay false trails and backtrack on her steps. She even managed to climb a tree that stood close to another one and jump branches safely – she wouldn't have bothered to try otherwise – before making wider and wider circles of their property in which no one should disturb them.

It wasn't but 10 minutes later that she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise and she knew there were eyes on her, and not the curious fearful eyes of an animal, but the predatory watchful eyes of a hunter. Beth stilled and looked into the darkness surrounding her, and when she heard a branch snap at her 5 o'clock she jumped and swallowed the yip that threatened to escape her. Daryl would never accidentally make a noise like that so it was either a big enough animal to snap a branch or it was Daryl playing with her. Her heart raced in her chest as she turned in that direction and she would swear she saw something move in the dark making her swallow and back up a step when she heard another _snap_ to her left making her clutch her chest and grin. It was Daryl and he was intentionally scaring her, playing with her and it made her clit throb at the thought of him circling her, stalking her, n her up for

She suddenly seen him move toward her from the corner of her eye and she bolted through the trees, anticipation and fear dancing along her nerves. She could hear him chasing her, gaining on her and then suddenly his arms caught her and this time she couldn't swallow the yip of fear and excitement from escaping her lips. He took her down to the forest floor and pinned her on her stomach with a growl that sent a shiver up her back. She squirmed against his hold which only made his grip tighten painfully but she didn't mind, she loved how rough he was being with her and he knew she wanted this, they had nearly talked it to death beforehand. Daryl had wanted to be absolutely sure on what he could and could not do. They had decided on words to use so as not to break character by asking if it was alright if he did this or that, green for keep going don't stop and red for stop immediately.

He had a tight grip on her wrists which he pinned to the ground on either side of her head and his heavy body lay atop hers. She could feel him hard and aching against her ass and he ground his cock onto her and growled into her ear when she struggled against him making her whimper.

"Gonna fuck you," he said darkly before biting her earlobe making her yelp.

"Please," she begged.

He released her arms so he could remove her leggings and she took the opportunity to scrabble on her hands and knees out from under him but she didn't get far before he gripped her hips and dragged her back with an annoyed snarl. She felt him press her face down into the dirt and she could see from the corner of her eye as he began unbuckling his belt one handed. The sound of his heavy breaths and frustrated huffs as he tried to release his hard cock made her flood her panties in arousal.

"Oh God," she moaned when he was finally free and began roughly pulling down her leggings and panties, practically ripping them off in his haste to get her naked.

"Ass up," he ordered from her left side, no longer straddling her making her blink, and he slapped her ass cheek in reprimand. "On your knees girl. _Now_."

She whimpered while she raised her ass and kneeled in the dirt, her face still pushed into the ground by his big hand.

"Spread 'em," he commanded and she did so, her leaking pussy now on full display being tickled by the slight breeze. "Don't move," he demanded before releasing her head and moving behind her. She did as he said and kept her face in the dirt and her ass in the air while she waited in anticipation for what he would do next. Part of her still couldn't believe that this was happening, that Daryl was doing this to her, for her, and doing it really well too.

She gasped when she felt his hand cup her pussy roughly. "Fuck, you're soaked girl. Want it bad, don't cha," he chuckled darkly before he slapped her clit making her jump and yelp.

She felt the leaking tip of his cock caress her clit making her moan before he began to press into her. "Christ you're tight, fuckin' strangling me," he groaned deeply before pushing harder eventually bottoming out inside her and she clenched her walls around him making him slap her ass before he began fucking her harshly.

"Oh my God," she moaned as he gripped her hips and slammed into her, possessing her.

"Fuckin' take it girl, take my cock," he snarled as his hips thrust into her roughly.

She could feel his balls hit her clit as he took her and suddenly his hand was gripping her hair and pulling her face from the dirt. She felt his angle inside her shift as he leant towards her ear.

"This what you want Beth, is it?" he asked her deeply but she couldn't reply all she could do was dig her nails into the arm he wrapped around her throat, hold on and enjoy the ride. "Answer me!" he growled and spanked her ass harshly causing a yelp to escape her parted lips.

"Y-Yes," she breathed. "Fuck don't stop," she begged him.

"This cunt is mine," he growled before pushing her back down and pistoning deeply inside her luring a toe-curling pleasure to build inside her.

"I'm gonna cum, fuck Daryl," she sobbed and his angle changed once more when he reached around and began circling her clit with rough fingers.

"That's it girl, cum on my cock," Daryl demanded and she shattered in bliss while he continued his merciless pounding of her pulsing pussy. She screamed as her orgasm roared through her making her shake and writhe and sob.

"Fuck," he groaned and pulled out of her before pulling her head back up and standing in front of her with his throbbing length in his hand. "Suck it," he demanded and pushed her face towards him and she opened her mouth and took him greedily inside her. She could taste herself on him as she licked and sucked his cock and she looked up to see him watching her intently.

"Fuck Beth 'm gonna cum," he groaned which only made her suck him faster and take him deeper and then he exploded inside her mouth and spurted down her throat with a roar, his grip of her hair tightening painfully as he jerked inside her making her gag. She swallowed him down but was unable to get it all and he dribbled from her mouth when he released her. He dropped to his knees in front of her and she watched as he fell back and lay there breathing deep as he tried to catch his breath.

She crawled next to him and lay her head on his heaving chest, listening to his pounding heart.

"You alrigh'?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that was…." Beth shook her head and he chuckled in agreement.

"So what other dirty little fantasies you got locked up in that wicked brain?" Daryl asked her.

Beth looked up at his dark eyes and grinned mischievously, " Oh you have no idea."


	4. Smoke

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead universe or its characters.**_

… … …

 _ **Smoke**_

 _(Beth notices a dangerous looking biker at a seedy bar and can't take her eyes from his surly form. Can she convince this awkward angry redneck to take her for a ride? - No ZA.)_

…

From the moment Beth first saw him from across the smoky bar she couldn't take her eyes off of him. His long messy hair and bearded scruffy face, his intense eyes that glared at anyone who looked at him too closely, his leather jacket and biker vest, his aura that she could feel pulsing from across the room declaring 'do not approach' made him seem incredibly dangerous, surly, rough, but…. Beth had noticed moments of apparent shyness, awkwardness that turned his scary intimidating visage into something more real, approachable… endearing.

She had watched in surprise as a buxom confident redhead that had caught many eyes in the room had all but sat in his lap and he had pushed her away with a snarl, completely uninterested.

He was nothing like what she had thought her 'type' was, like Jimmy her first and only boyfriend – now ex-boyfriend – wholesome, sweet and harmless. No, this man did not seem even a little bit wholesome. He was with a bunch of guys that seemed just as dangerous as him, although they were more loud and flirtatious with the women in the bar, sometimes even incredibly crass, enough to make Beth blush in second-hand embarrassment at their explicit words. They were smoking in the bar even though it was illegal, not a care in the world of being told to stop, although Beth guessed they wouldn't care a lick about that if they were also doing drugs which she wasn't completely sure of, but a few of them looked like they were on a high created with something more than just alcohol.

Beth wondered not for the first time why Rosita would ask her to meet here of all places and figured she must like a guy who frequented the place.

She tried not to stare at the scary guy and after looking away from him to pay for the Jack and Coke she'd ordered she glanced back to see him making his way to the bar she was sat at making her heart skip a beat in nervous anticipation. She knew he wasn't coming to the bar for her as he didn't seem to even notice her as he took the free space next to her and waited for the barman to make his way over.

Beth had never been the kind of girl to make the first move and put herself out there – she was too chicken for that – but she knew he wasn't going to make the first move either so she gathered whatever courage she could muster and spoke to the scowling sexy biker to her right.

"Hey," she said, and when he looked down at her she smiled softly at him which made his intense but roughly handsome face frown. "I'm Beth."

"Daryl," he replied with a deep timbre before looking away making her feel a bit discouraged, but she pushed forward anyway.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, grabbing his attention once more.

"You looking for a drink or something?" he asked with a glare that sent a shiver crawling up her spine.

"What? Oh no, I just got one…. but thanks." She smiled at him after indicating her full glass.

"Ye need something girl?" he asked her with a confused look on his face.

"No…. well you could help me break societal norms and let me buy _you_ a drink?" she asked with a nervous swallow, she bit her lip as his brows raised at her rushed words.

He then proceeded to trail his piercing eyes from her blonde ponytail down to her cowboy boots, taking in her lavender dress with the short skirt and her bare legs as he did so. "You even old enough to drink?" he asked with a mocking smirk.

"Hey! I'm older than I look… I'm 22," she spoke with a frown making him chuckle and her scowling face softened at hearing him laugh.

"Alrigh' girl don't get your panties in a twist," Daryl replied with a shake of his head.

"Who says I'm wearing any panties?" she heard herself say and immediately blushed scarlet, his eyes widened along with her own and she clapped her hand over her mouth in shock at her flirtatious words. "I don't know why I said that… I _am_ wearing panties, I don't go around with no underwear on that's…." she trailed off and watched him rub his hand across his mouth clearly trying to hide a smile. Beth grabbed her drink and took a couple swallows and tried to calm her racing heart.

"I don't think you need anymore of that," he observed.

"This is my first sip of alcohol today," she informed with a blush, still in shock at what she had said, to a complete stranger no less.

"You better not talk like that to anyone else here or you _won't_ be wearing panties by the end of the night," Daryl warned her with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Oh?" she returned with a hesitant but flirtatious look at him, she watched his throat work as he swallowed making her bite her lip and when she looked up through her eyelashes into his darkening orbs she saw his blues get snagged on her plump bitten lip.

"What're ya doin here girl?" Daryl demanded in that gravelly voice that did things to the warm space between Beth's legs, when he once again made intense eye contact with her. "Never seen you here before, you look like a sweet little farmers daughter, and they don't belong in a place like this."

"I came for a drink with a friend," she responded with a shrug.

"You lookin' for something rough? If so ya came to the right place, but I doubt you'd like what these guys would enjoy doing to a little thing like you," he practically sneered with eyes that were suddenly a lot judgmental.

"I'm not lookin' for anything, I-,"

"Why ya bothering me then?" Daryl growled suddenly making her flinch back from him, and she wondered if that was a flicker of remorse see saw flash across his gaze for half a second.

"I… I was just being friendly," she stammered before looking away from him in embarrassment, suddenly feeling like a silly little girl trying to flirt and attract this older man.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Beth knocked back the rest of her drink and grabbed her purse. "I'm sorry for bothering you I'll just…," she peeked up at his scowling face as she hopped down from the bar stool before making a hasty retreat across the room and out into the warm night air. Beth decided to wait for Rosita here instead of inside and hoped they could go somewhere else so she wouldn't have to face Daryl again, she felt so _stupid_.

She slumped against the building with a dejected sigh and heard her phone beep a message notification. Beth removed her phone from her purse and unlocked it before opening the message to see that Rosita had texted her that she had an emergency at work and she was sorry but she had to cancel their plans. Beth wasn't too upset, being rejected by a man really put a damper on her partying spirits.

"Hey little lady, what you doin' out here all on your lonesome?" a creepy voice asked from her immediate right making her step back instinctually, she straightened and looked over to see a tall man with a dark beard and shoulder length hair leaving the bar. His eyes took in Beth's form and it felt nothing like how it had when Daryl had looked her over, this felt slimy and dangerous, and her instincts were suddenly screaming at her to get away from this predator.

"I'm waiting for a friend, I think I'll go back inside now… excuse me," she murmured as she tried to pass him after he lit a smoke but he blocked her way to the door making her nearly crash into his chest. She backed up a couple steps, annoyed as well as scared now.

"Aw come on little one, have a chat with me for a bit, I don't bite," he grinned and chuckled.

"No thank you, I'd rather go inside so if you'd please let me by," she spoke before coughing after he had blown smoke right into her face and then laughed at her reaction.

"No need to be rude, you one of those snooty little bitches that think you're better than me?" His face suddenly morphed from amused teasing to dark and angry making her back up a few more steps.

"N-No… I just don't know you and I'd like to go back inside so please…," Beth stammered, her heart suddenly lurching into her throat at the perilous position she suddenly found herself in.

"You can get to know me real quick if ya like," he grinned salaciously at her before taking a deep drag from his smoke while his eyes raked across her once again.

"Hey!" she heard come shouted from behind the tall grinning man, and she instantly recognized that gravelly tone causing relief to loosen her stiff muscles. "Leave the girl be Len, she's not interested."

Len turned and scowled at Daryl, "Fuck off Dixon, I got here first."

"Actually ye didn't, girl propositioned me in the bar, she's coming home with me," Daryl stated possessively making Beth shiver deliciously.

"You? You're taking _her_ home? To do what? Do ye even know what to do with a pussy Dixon?" Len laughed while Daryl glowered at him, his intense gaze saying everything he needed to say in return.

Len looked back at Beth before speaking, "You wanna watch, he's more likely to hunt and kill ya then give ya a good fuckin'." Len shook his head in annoyance before he roughly brushed shoulders with Daryl as he headed back inside the seedy bar.

Once he was gone Beth sagged against the wall and Daryl's glare was transferred to her. "What did I tell ya? You don't belong here… they'll eat ye up and spit ye back out and ya won't be able to recognize yourself," he practically spat at her.

"You wouldn't," she replied.

"What?"

"You wouldn't hurt me… all you've done tonight is warn me and try to scare me away, and now you protected me from him, why?"

"Don't matter girl, we ain't a good lot, best stay away," he warned once more before turning to go back inside and she had no idea what compelled her but she grabbed his tan muscular arm to stop him. Daryl looked back at her in surprise at her action as she pulled him away from the door but once his surprise vanished he wrenched his arm from her light hold.

"What the hell you doin girl?"

"I… I don't want you to go back inside, if you do I don't think I'll ever see you again."

"So?" he growled.

"So I want… I want you to take me home like you said," Beth mumbled.

"What? You… you're crazy girl," he laughed at her causing a blush of shame to color her cheeks before she looked away and crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"I know I'm not like those woman in there, I'm not too experienced but…," she had no idea how to finish that sentence, she didn't even know what she was trying to say anymore.

"Look," he sighed. "I don't know what's going on with you but I'm not what you need," he said in a tone far more gentle than she expected.

"Nothing's going on with me," she said truthfully while shaking her head, "I came out tonight to have fun with my friend and I saw a man I couldn't take my eyes off of and decided to strike up a conversation with him while I had the chance. You can probably tell I don't normally do this as I'm terrible at it," she spoke in a self-deprecating tone, "but I'd like to spend some time with you."

She eventually found the courage to look up into his eyes and saw him blinking at her. "You couldn't take your eyes off me?" he asked her in shock and confusion.

Beth nodded and bit her lip before taking a tentative step towards him, "I saw you the moment I entered the bar… you didn't see me but-,"

"I saw you," Daryl interrupted.

"You did?"

"Hard not to, ya stick out. No pretty little things like you ever walks in that bar."

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked and instantly felt like a silly little girl again, but then she watched in awe as the tip of Daryl's ears turned red in embarrassment.

"Course," he murmured before biting the side of his thumb in what seemed like a nervous tick.

"I thought I wasn't your type and that's why you turned me down," she admitted.

"I turned ye down cause you're _exactly_ my type," Daryl revealed.

"Oh… I don't understand," she murmured with a frown.

"Ye deserve better than a quick fuck with some redneck asshole."

"What if I want a quick fuck with some redneck asshole," Beth replied with a grin making him huff a laugh.

"Like I said, crazy girl," he joked with an amused twist to his lips as she giggled.

"So Mr. Dixon, will you take me for a ride?" He stared at her in what seemed like consideration and she tried not to break eye contact with him as he did so, "Fuck it… why not?" he answered with a shrug.

"That's… very flattering…," she retorted deadpan.

"I didn't mean… I just…"

"I'm joking Daryl." She suddenly smiled at him, finding his bumbling endearing.

"Little tease," he groused before stalking towards the parked cars while pulling his keys from his pocket and she quickly followed him as her heart began to race in her chest. He stopped at a truck which surprised her, she didn't even realize she had been expecting a bike but she was glad it wasn't one. "Hop in."

Beth got into the passenger seat, hardly believing she was doing so – he was a complete stranger but for some reason she trusted him. Daryl started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot while she put on her seat belt which made him snort in amusement, "What? Safety first," she said with a smile making him shake his head.

"Where are we going?" she asked him curiously.

"I dunno, you wanted to go for a ride so…"

"Oh, umm…" She thought of where they could go and remembered a secluded spot a little ways away that Jimmy had taken her to in the hopes she would have sex with him, which she hadn't. Her first time was in his bed one day his parents were out - it hadn't been bad as first time's go, but it hadn't been exactly good either, it wasn't until she met Zach in college that she found out just how fun sex could be. They had dated a little but realized there was no passion between them, they were better as friends but she had been glad to learn and experiment all she could with someone she trusted and liked.

Beth directed him to the spot and watched his brows raise in surprise when he pulled into the smoky moonlight filled clearing, "You planning on murdering me here?" he laughed but she could hear a faint trace of nervousness coating his playful tone.

"No… I have something else in mind actually," she admitted as she unbuckled her belt.

"And what's that?" Daryl asked while his hands griped the steering wheel tightly even after he had already parked. She removed her boots and knelt on the seat before turning to face him, her knees brushing the side of his right thigh.

"I think you know," she whispered as she placed her hand over his right that was gripping tightly to the wheel making him loosen his hold and letting her take his hand in hers.

"Beth… are you sure?"

"Mmhhmm, if you are?" she questioned and he nodded his head jerkily.

"Relax Daryl," she murmured, leaning forward she softly kissed his cheek making him flinch. Beth frowned and pulled back with his hand still cradled in hers, "If you don't want to do this we don't have to," she reminded him gently.

"Nah I do I just… I'm not used to this."

"Not used to what?"

" _This_ … _you_ , usually girls just want me to fuck them hard in an alley or in the bed of the truck, they don't kiss my cheek or hold my hand," Daryl admitted, his ears reddening further.

"Oh… well I don't really know how this normally works I'm just doin' what feels right but I can do-,"

"No, keep doin' what your doin'… it's nice," he interrupted gently and finally looked into her searching eyes, a shadow now cast on one side of his face while the other shone with soft moonlight.

"Okay," Beth smiled at him making his face soften. She leaned forward again and brushed her nose along his before softly pecking his lips with her own. She felt his left hand hesitantly touch her ponytail as he twisted slightly to face her. She moved his right hand from her own to rest on her waist while she continued with her teasing kisses, tickling her cheeks with his scruff.

Beth felt Daryl's hands tighten causing her to press her lips harder against his and she brushed the tip of her tongue along the seam of his lips, he opened for her and brushed his tongue against hers making her moan. She realized her hands were gripping his jaw as they explored each other's mouth and she straddled his lap suddenly but the steering wheel dug into her back making her wince and pull back from his lips. Daryl then gripped her thighs and shifted them across to the passenger seat giving her more room to maneuver.

"Good thinking," she murmured against his lips with a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and spreading her legs further. She quickly felt his hardening cock brush against her panties making her gasp and her clit throb.

"Fuck," Daryl groaned, and she rolled her hips against him making his grip on her waist tighten.

"Touch me," she practically pleaded, needing him more than she had ever needed or wanted a man's touch. He slowly trailed his hands from her waist up to her breasts while his eyes never left her own, and she gasped when he brushed his thumbs across her covered nipples making them harden and her hips roll into him once more.

"Please Daryl," she breathed before pushing the thin straps of her dress off her pale shoulders and pulling down the cups covering her breasts. Beth whimpered when he grasped her naked flesh in his rough hands before pulling on her peaked nipples, her hips rolled again and she noted she was soaking her panties already; desperate for him to thrust his cock inside her empty pussy.

"You're making me so wet," she purred causing Daryl to growl before taking a nipple between his teeth and lavishing attention on it with his tongue while his fingers pinched, twisted and massaged the other. Beth mewed and rolled her hips continuously against him as she held his head against her heaving chest.

"Love these perky little tits," he groaned deeply before leaving open mouthed kisses between her breasts and up her chest and neck. "Fuck girl, you're so beautiful," he growled into her ear hotly before dragging his teeth along her earlobe making her shiver in delight. "Ya getting' nice 'n wet for me?"

"Yes," she whimpered, "Fuck I'm so wet Daryl."

"Good girl," he rumbled making her moan and practically flood her panties at his praise, his hand gripped her knees and pulled her hot center tighter against him while he thrust his hips up into her. "Get your panties all wet for me," he commanded deeply.

"They are," she gasped into his mouth before thrusting her tongue against his while his hands travelled up her spread thighs past her panties to grip her naked waist. "Oh God please Daryl," she begged him and suddenly his big hand was roughly cupping her covered pussy making her yelp in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're absolutely soaked for me," he growled while one hand gripped her pussy and the other moved to hold the back of her neck; forcing her to look into his dark hungry eyes. Beth circled her hips into his hand and sobbed wantonly at the feel of her slick clit rubbing against his palm with only the thin soaked material of her panties acting as a barrier to his calloused skin.

"Please Daryl, put your hand in my panties and rub my little clit, I need it," Beth gasped, her eyes imploring him and she watched his throat work as he swallowed and his eyes darkened further at her naughty words and grinding hips.

"Want me to make you cum sweetheart? Is that what you want?"

"Oh God yes," she cried in anticipation, his words only adding to her arousal, only making her hips jerk faster, rub harder.

"You're gonna make me cum… but I wanna cum with your skin against mine, please," Beth entreated shamelessly.

"Fuck girl," Daryl growled before suddenly plunging his hand into her panties and the heel of his palm instantly found her swollen clit making Beth cry out as she rubbed her slippery nub against his skin. His hand was in her panties for maybe 5 seconds before she was cumming onto his exploring fingers. Her head flew back as the pleasurable flames licked up her spine and she shook and yelled her blissful release, holding nothing back from him.

Beth eventually slumped against Daryl and she felt him massaging her back as her eyes fluttered open. "Want your cock inside me," she whispered into his ear feeling his hard shaft twitch in his tight pants. She sat up fully and grasped the end of her skirt and pulled it up and off with Daryl's help so all she was left in was her drenched panties, she could smell the musky scent of her orgasm making her blush but it only seemed to make Daryl harder.

"Your skin's so soft… smells so good," he whispered against her neck while inhaling her scent.

"Take of my panties," Beth demanded impatiently making him chuckle.

"Easy girl. Lean back against the dash and lift your knees," Daryl instructed, so she braced her hands on the warm dash behind her and placed her feet on either side of his hips as he gripped the hem of her underwear and pulled them down. She lifted her butt from his knees and then pressed her knees together and lifted her feet to help him remove them from her body, then she watched as he put them in his pocket with a smirk before gripping behind her knees and forcing her to spread her wet thighs. "Let me see you Beth," he crooned to her making her blush as she spread wide for him.

"Christ," he sighed, his eyes glued to her dripping pink folds, she had never felt so exposed and vulnerable but she wasn't afraid, Daryl would never want to hurt her. He held her knee wide with one hand as he brushed his thumb across her clit making her gasp and jerk at the pleasurable contact, already eager for him once again and he smirked as he looked up at her wide needy eyes before gently pushing a thick finger inside her. Her head fell back and she moaned as her eyes fluttered closed when he continued to gently thrust in and out of her wet heat, eventually adding a second finger. "Fuck you're so tight, gotta get ya ready, don't wanna hurt ya," he soothed as he curled his fingers inside her and brushed her clit with his thumb making her half open eyes widen in pleasure. "That's it girl."

"Oh Daryl, you're gonna make me cum again," Beth moaned when she locked eyes onto his dilated ravenous orbs. He pulled his fingers from her making her whimper at the loss and began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants before releasing his thick cock from its tight confines inside his boxers. Beth watched in anticipation as he hissed while stroking his leaking member, the head red and swollen from a strong need to penetrate and explode inside her. He pulled a wallet from his pocket and removed a condom from inside before ripping it open and rolling it onto his throbbing girth.

"Come 'ere girl," Daryl urged in a low growl and she pushed off the dash with her hands and braced them on his shoulders while she lifted onto her knees above him. Beth quickly began unbuttoning his shirt needing to feel his skin against hers and just as she was about to push the flannel from his shoulders he halted her movements with his hands. "Leave it on Beth."

She hesitated but nodded and trailed her fingers across his nipples as he lined up to her entrance before grabbing her hips as she lowered her pussy onto him and she gasped at the stretch she felt inside her. "Easy girl," Daryl soothed, slowing her hungry descent. He was so thick but she was very wet and he slid deep inside her causing them both to moan as she engulfed him fully. "Shit girl," Daryl groaned before kissing her roughly. Beth lifted and lowered her hips while sucking his exploring tongue into her mouth, but Daryl soon took control by seizing her ass cheeks and steering her movements with his strong forceful grip. He thrust his hips up inside her, his cock rubbing along her walls wonderfully as she grinded down onto him.

"Yes," Beth gasped and clung to him as he pounded inside her while growling his pleasure into her mouth. She could feel an oncoming orgasm gather in her tummy hotly making her hips cant against him quickly, rubbing her clit against his pubic bone. "Your cock feels so good," Beth moaned, his penetrating eyes locked on her own wide blues. "I'm gonna cum Daryl."

"Cum girl, cum on my cock," Daryl demanded roughly while gripping her shoulders from behind and forcing her down onto his cock as he thrust up inside her, and that building heat exploded and licked across every nerve inside her sending intense pleasure dancing across her skin making her moan and shiver while Daryl continued his relentless pounding up inside her. "That's it, good girl. Fuck you're squeezing my cock so tight," he groaned and slapped her ass making her yelp and moan against his neck unashamedly.

Beth felt him shift his grip on her back before positioning her down across the seat on her back with the steering wheel to her left. She looked down her body to see Daryl still between her shivering legs his heavy cock bobbing as he braced his right leg on the floor of the truck while kneeling on the seat with his left. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him before spreading her knees with his rough hands and pushing his thick shaft back inside her quivering pussy.

Beth gripped the door handle above her head as he slowly thrust his thick length into her and she watched as he looked between her legs and clearly enjoyed the sight of his cock repeatedly entering and leaving her pussy.

His pace soon quickened and Beth began to moan and clench around him, and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply while beginning to piston his hips against hers. "Daryl," she gasped against his lips as he pounded inside her, his balls slapping her ass wetly. He sat up and grasped her tit roughly with one hand while the other rubbed her clit stoking the flames of her impending orgasm.

"Fuck girl, ya feel so good," he growled, his hips slamming into her becoming more jerky as he got closer and closer to his own orgasm. "Gonna make me cum in ya so hard," he rumbled with dark penetrating eyes that devoured her splayed out body beneath him.

"Cum Daryl, come inside my pussy," Beth spurred him on, wanting him to have the best orgasm possible while inside her, and just as he roared his release above her she shattered under him with a cry of his name as he continued to jerkily slam his twitching cock into her and she wished she could feel him shooting his seed inside her spasming pussy.

Daryl caught his weight with his hands before he fell on top of her and she trailed her hands down his sweaty chest while she watched him catch his breath, his cock still twitching inside her pulsing walls. Beth leaned up and kissed his parted lips softly, "That was amazing, the best sex I've ever had," she admitted candidly, not caring if she sounded young and silly. His sated eyes opened as he slumped to his elbows on either side of her head, her hands gripping around the muscles of his arms. She brushed her nose along his and kissed him gently, "Was that good for you?" she asked him before biting her lip.

Daryl nodded softly, "Yeah Beth… that was real good… fuck it was great," he admitted making her laugh and him smirk.

"Are you glad now that you took that ride with me?" she teased with a peck to the tip of his nose making him snort.

"Hell yeah," he stated before kissing her smiling lips making her feel happier than she could last remember and she hoped this wasn't the last ride she'd take with Daryl Dixon, in fact she'd make damn sure of it.

… … …

 _ **I would love to hear what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it**_ 😉

 _ **This one became so much more than I had planned – it was just supposed to be a quickie in the alley lol, I just can't help but have them fall in love.**_

 _ **I hope to see you tomorrow for 'Boots'.**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	5. Boots

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own The Walking Dead universe or its characters.**_

… …

 _ **This is actually a deleted scene I had written for my story 'A Happy Ending' a long time ago and it's just been sitting on my laptop doing nothing, so I tweaked it a bit as I thought it fit well with the prompt.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Boots**_

 _(Beth visits Daryl in the prison guard tower where he decides to reciprocate what she did for him in his cell only days before much to Beth's enjoyment - ZA.)_

… …

When Beth enters the guard tower with his supper in hand Daryl immediately realises this is the first time they've been truly alone since he came for her in his cell and it sends a wave of heat and anticipation flowing through him. He hasn't gotten to reciprocate what she did for him yet and it's all he's been able to think about. He worries sometimes she will start to ignore or hide from him but she's done nothing of the sort, instead she's just been herself; looking after everyone and giving him these smiles and secret little grins when no one is watching causing him to shiver.

She hands him a bowl of rice with a sweet smile but he places it on the floor unable to take his eyes from her. She's wearing cut-off jeans with a tight white tank top to help stave off the heat and he can see sweat beading on her chest and neck making her hair curl as it tries to escape her hair tie. He notices her signature cowboy boots are not on her feet and he finds it an odd sight, he can't remember if he'd ever seen her without them. She's wearing a yellow pair of Converse and he can see her white socks above the tongue of the shoe.

She watches him as he looks her over, knowing what he's thinking; they're finally alone.

Daryl looks so good right now, standing before her wearing a dark shirt with his trademark cut-off sleeves showing off his muscled arms that shine with a sheen of sweat. She guesses the leather vest is missing because it would be too hot to wear. Beth's mouth waters for him, she's been thinking of nothing but him moaning and coming for her these past few days and all she wants is to do it over and over again. But that's not all she had thought of, his question about if she would let him reciprocate – and not only because she did it for him but that he wants to do it too – wouldn't leave her mind, and it had her brain wandering to what he would do to her and how it would feel to have his big rough hands on her soft skin.

"I shouldn't distract you from guard duty," Beth says letting him now she knows exactly what he's thinking.

"Not much to be distracted from," Daryl states looking out the window briefly making her do the same, he's right but that can change in a moment she thinks to herself as she watches the sun descending to meet the horizon. "Besides," he shrugs looking back at her. "We'll hear a herd or car a good way off."

"What are ya gonna do?" she asks him a little nervously.

"Whatever ya want me t'. You can leave right now or stay for a bit, keep me company," Daryl suddenly seems shy again and she's quickly learning she really likes this side of him; it contrasts beautifully with his rough dangerous appearance, the absolute meaning of _'don't judge a book by its cover.'_

"Where're your boots?" he suddenly questions her.

"Oh, they're too hot to wear and I found these and thought they were cute." She shrugs at him bouncing on her toes a little, Daryl just nods his head before checking the area again.

"You gonna eat your food or …?"

" _Or?"_ he asks playfully with a lift of his eyebrows and a smirk on his lips.

"Or you know …" She grasps her hands behind her back to stop her fidgeting but she can't stop the toe of her shoe tracing an imaginary line in the hard floor. "Fool around. Since we'd hear anything coming before we saw it and all." Beth asks shyly and she sees him swallow heavily before looking around the room seemingly thinking of something before his eyes land on the chair in the corner of the guard tower then shoot back to her with a smirk.

Her body is tingling with anticipation, her panties already getting wet and her breathing is getting faster from her aroused state. Daryl stalks to the metal chair and drags it to the middle of the room turning it to face her before he sits down knees spread and pats his thigh causing her pussy to pulse hungrily.

She walks to him slowly never taking her eyes from his, they're so intensely focused on her she feels like prey caught in a skilled hunter's sights and a shudder wracks through her body as she stops between his legs and then settles her ass on his thigh, wrapping her right arm behind his broad shoulders her fingers immediately threading into his dark hair her while her left grips onto her thigh. Daryl's eyes travel down her body taking in every inch of her before meeting her eyes again his pupils now blown wide with desire. He wraps one arm around her back, his hand gripping her left hip, his other hand comes to rest onto her right knee making it jump and Beth laugh softly.

"Did your boyfriends ever do this for ye?" Beth swallows thickly at hid deep gravelly words being whispered in her ear as he nuzzles his face into her neck breathing her in and the feel of his scruff scraping roughly on her sensitive skin makes her shiver. His hand gently tickling up the inside of her thigh has stolen her voice so she shakes her head no in answer.

"No?" his hand stops suddenly and she clears her throat searching for her voice.

"No, never did anything but kissing," Beth tells him distractedly while praying his hand continues its path back up to the throbbing centre of her legs, and he does just that but then he stops before touching the hem of her shorts to travel back down to her knee and back up again driving her wild and making her so wet for him that she can actually smell her desire in the air, just like he said he had done in his cell.

Daryl kisses along her neck and jaw and up to her cheek before hesitating over her lips. He's suddenly unsure but her breathy plea and heavy dark eyes has him kissing her harshly prying her lips open so he can plunge his tongue into her wet mouth to swirl roughly with her own. She moans when he bites her bottom lip and he grips her thigh hard and when the side of her knee pushes against Daryl's hard cock it makes him groan before he pulls away from her lips so he can see her beautiful face.

They're both breathing hard and when his hand moves back towards her heat he keeps his eyes locked on hers.

"Daryl, please," She whimpers as her hips roll forward, her ass rubbing his thigh with her movement making his cock strain against his pants. Daryl rubs his thumb along the hem of her shorts on the inside of her thigh sending goose-bumps rising across her skin, and her skin is so soft against his rough hands he wants to feel and see every inch of her but not just yet; that will have to wait.

"Tell me what ye want Beth," he murmurs to her, he has to be sure, has to hear her ask for it.

"I want you to … to make me cum … please. I wanna know what it feels like," she nearly gasps out making him pause.

"You're tellin' me you never touched yourself before," he sounds disbelieving, eyebrow raised.

"I have I just … I've never been able to make myself come," she replies blushing. "There were always people around and I could never think of anything that would help me get there, so I'd just give up." He just shakes his head at her sympathetically before a smirk slowly appears on his lips.

Daryl rubs a hand up her back and grips the back of her neck making her shiver, his other hand moving up over her shorts and palming her between her legs causes her hips to buck into him and a sweet pressure to spread over her tingling folds. Her hands grip tightly onto his wrist silently pleading for more friction.

"Ya want me to touch your pussy?" Daryl rumbles

"Oh my god yes Daryl, please," she begs, hearing him ask her that has her flooding into her panties again.

"You love that word don't ye _'please?'_ " he imitates her mockingly making her dig her nails into his shoulder in punishment and he laughs, and that sound has her heart soaring. She's never heard him properly laugh like that before, not a chuckle or a snigger but an actual happy laugh.

So she replies with an honest breathy, "Yes." Not really caring why she likes saying please to him so much.

He's rubbing his hand up and down caressing her over her shorts and she just wants them off of her and his fingers in her wet pussy already.

"Take them off Daryl," Beth demands, not recognising her own voice.

"What's the magic word?" Daryl growls against her throat hungrily.

"Please," she whines like she knows he wants to hear it, and she realizes she isn't the only one who likes her pleading.

Daryl quickly stands her up between his legs turning her by her hips to face him, he unbuttons her jeans making her gulp and then he roughly yanks her shorts down her quivering legs and it all happens so fast she's left standing there head spinning with her shorts around her ankles. She braces her hands on his shoulders as he looks up at her and then he scans out the windows around them but she can't move her eyes from him. He's still trying to protect everyone even while being so thoroughly distracted, it makes her smile and want him even more.

The vision Beth creates standing there before him takes his breath away; skin flushed, chest heaving and her whole-body trembling with excitement. But it's her eyes that hold him; her lids heavy, pupils blown completely and he can't believe he's made her into this turned on mess in front of him, a beautiful sexy mess, he thinks with a grin. Beth's panties are cotton and light blue like her eyes and he notices a wetness darkening some of the fabric between her thighs soaking in and making it cling to her wet lips. He runs his hands up the back of her silky thighs over her round ass, up her curved back and around to her middle under her tank top, and her hands now grips his forearms. He runs the tips of his fingers down over her belly button to the elastic of her panties putting a finger inside to tug the elastic away from her belly and let it snap back to her skin making her jump. He remembers with a smile her doing something like that to him.

Daryl hooks his fingers into the side of her panties watching her face for any signs of her not wanting this and seeing nothing but some nervousness and a lot of arousal he pulls them down her long smooth legs to her ankles. She doesn't step out of them and he doesn't tell her to, liking the image of her panties and shorts around her ankles covering her shoes for some reason plus she might have to yank them back up quickly if they're disturbed by something but he ain't too worried, no one ever keeps him company up here, giving him some time alone. But he doesn't want to be alone right now he thinks as he looks at the damp blonde curls between her legs making his mouth go dry and his cock twitch painfully against his zipper.

Daryl looks up into her eyes as she watches him look at her pussy and she feels shy all of a sudden; this is the most naked she's been in front of anyone before but when he looks up at her, his eyes hold so much awe and desire she doesn't care that she's the most vulnerable she's ever felt before because she wants him and she trusts him with every part of her.

"Daryl," she moans when he raises her top a little, eyes on her flat belly.

"Look at ya," Daryl whispers leaning down, his lips gently kissing below her belly button making her stomach clench. "Fuckin' beautiful," he murmurs against her skin, breath fanning across her stomach and down between her legs when he rests his forehead where his lips were. His hands go around to her ass squeezing and kneading her cheeks before moving back around to her front.

"Touch me Daryl, please god stop teasing," Beth whines at him making him chuckle a little. He obliges her and parts her glistening folds with his thick fingers, gently teasing her opening he gathers her wetness there to slide his fingers up to swirl them around and against her throbbing clit. Beth moans deeply, her legs nearly buckling with the intense pleasure searing into her.

"You're fucking soakin' Beth." Daryl growls out, watching the pleasure dance over her face and body. "Turn around." He says and she obliges, having to shuffle since her ankles are caught still and she giggles at how she must look, Beth looks back to his face to see him smiling softly at her actions. Daryl pulls her back onto his lap right on his hard cock this time and she grinds her ass into his jeans making him groan into her neck. He suddenly slouches in the chair pulling her higher up his erection by her hips making her squeak in surprise as her feet leave the floor and she can feel the vibration of him laugh on her back against his chest when he pulls her back to him. She grips the back of his neck with her right hand, while her left grasps his tan forearm against her stomach, holding her tight to him.

"Daryl what are you doing?" Beth laughs.

"Put your feet on my knees girl," Daryl whispers hotly, straight into her ear making her skin tingle. She does as she's told, lifting her feet from between his legs and onto his knees and he reaches forward to pull the right side of her panties and shorts over her shoe and leaves them hanging from her other ankle. He abruptly parts his knees spreading hers wider at the same time and she moans feeling a powerful pulse of pleasure surge from her clit throughout her shaking, heaving body.

"Oh god." Beth whimpers when both his hands settle on her inner thighs just grazing her sensitized lips, he begins massaging her there making her thrust her hips back and forth along his cock. Daryl's hands travel up across her stomach hips and up her sides under her tank to rest on her cotton covered breasts squeezing them before burrowing under her bra to brush her nipples with his thumbs and then tug at them making her hips roll in longing for him to touch her pussy again. This feels so good, so amazingly good she feels likes she's about to combust.

Daryl's leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck as his right hand slides down over her belly button to her mound making her gulp in anticipation. His thick calloused fingers are caressing her wet folds again and she moans out her pleasure to him throwing her head back on his shoulder.

"Shit Beth," Daryl groans deeply into her ear and she grinds her ass against him spreading her knees more making him glad she's not wearing her boots today, those heels would hurt with the way her feet were braced on his thighs.

"What abou' you?" she barely manages to ask the breathy question, she wants to touch his cock again, she wants to make him come too.

"This is all for you today girl," Daryl pulls on her nipple at the same time he pinches her clit nearly making her shriek aloud, her hand pulling on his hair.

"Sshhh, don't make me gag you, gotta be quiet Greene," he demands in a low rumble.

"Yes sir, Mr Dixon," Beth replies, meaning it to sound cheeky but her desire for him makes it sound more wanton than anything.

"Good girl," he soothes and her hips buck at his words and she moans out low and long. She really fucking liked it when he said those words, Daryl can tell from her pussy clenching while he teases her tight opening.

"Ye like that huh? Being such a good girl for me," Daryl doesn't know where those words come from, he was never much for dirty talk – or any kind of talking for that matter – when he was with a woman. But Beth just seems to pull it out of him, making it feel natural and he knows she likes it, likes it a lot if her dripping pussy is anything to go by.

"Yes. I do. I love it," she manages to chokes out, her whole focus centred on his exploring fingers on her pussy.

"Ya want me to put my finger in your pussy?" he whispers in her ear and she turns her head to reply while he swirls his wet fingers against her aching clit, winding her body tighter and tighter.

"Fuck yes, Daryl please," Beth sobs against the side of his face, her hot breath fanning across his skin.

"Ya got a dirty mouth on ya girl," Daryl admonishes with a gentle tap to her clit making her whimper. Dragging that word from her sweet mouth has his cock throbbing ravenously for her, and when all she can manage in reply is a slight nod of her head he kisses her soft lips, thrusting his tongue inside while at the same time he pushes his middle finger into her tight wet pussy feeling her clench tight at his intrusion.

"Relax Beth, gotta let me in," Daryl's voice is so soft and gentle against her lips like she's never heard before and his eyes are so close to hers she melts into him like he instructed; her muscles loosening and her knees falling open even more when her feet shift up higher on his thighs.

Daryl gently pushes a finger inside her pussy, slowly pumping into her deeper and deeper. The intrusion doesn't hurt at all but it's quickly feeling good instead of odd and soon her hips start rolling forward pushing into his hand as he fucks her with his thick digit gaining speed until he pulls out making her groan into his mouth only for him to rub her clit some more, but before long he's pushing back into her tight wet heat making her moan for him.

"So tight sweetheart, so wet for me," Daryl murmurs to her and hearing that little pet name makes her walls clench tightly around his finger as her lower belly clenches in pleasure. Beth pussy is so hot and needy, she's never been this turned on before and it's a lot to take in all at once; her shaking legs, her pounding heart and her heavy breathing is nothing compared to feeling Daryl's heavy breaths heating her neck or his hips grinding into her ass as he grunts when she clenches around his sliding wet finger inside her.

Daryl knows she's about to come and if she keeps up with her grinding and moaning his name he's pretty sure he'll come in his pants like a horny schoolboy. He wants to push another finger inside her but he doesn't think she's ready yet; still feeling so tight around his digit. So he pumps harder instead rubbing the pad of his finger against her walls curling it inside her. He moves his left hand from her nipple down to her clit to swirl his fingers around that throbbing bundle of nerves. He quickens his pace, feeling her clench tighter around him nearing her first orgasm and Daryl can't wait to see it. He loves that he's the one getting to give her this for the first time, getting to see her like this when no one ever has, even herself.

When Daryl's hand moves to her clit Beth knows the immense pleasure she's experiencing is leading her up to something amazing and as it builds and builds in her lower stomach her hips thrusting faster and faster into his hand unabashedly and she moans his name desperately her nails digging into his arm and shoulder. Suddenly her back arches body tensing up as an explosion of monumental bliss roars through her.

When Beth's back arches and her cunt tightens so much his finger is pushed out of her and at her first loud cry as she orgasms he clamps his wet hand over her mouth the other furiously rubbing her clit as she comes. He's never seen anything more fucking stunning than her in this moment and as she floods her juices onto his jean covered cock wailing against his hand making his hips jerk into her rolling hips has him coming in his boxers while growling intensely into her straining neck.

They're both panting for air shuddering with aftershocks in the aftermath of their release barely able to think let alone speak as they settle back into their bodies.

"Wow," It's all she can manage to say and it doesn't even cover what she just experienced felt like.

"Yeah," Daryl replies with a sigh.

"You came?" she asks him.

"Mhhhmm."

"Good, you're so good Daryl, shit." Beth sighs. "Thank you, that was … gosh," she giggles, unable to find words.

"My pleasure," he says it seriously, no hint of a smile only a heat in his eyes and a possessive grip to his hands on her slick skin and it makes her quiver in his arms. "Ya better get back, they're probably wondering where ye are." Daryl squeezes her hips and she nods leaning her head against the side of his and he turns his face to capture her lips and slip his tongue into her mouth to glide against hers languidly. But she does have to go so she pulls away pecking him once more before placing her feet on the ground while he helps her stand.

Standing on her shaky legs with her back to him she feels him lightly slap her ass inducing a surprised squeak from her flashing him a disbelieving look with a teasing glint in her eyes making him chuckle. He leans forward reaching for her panties and shorts helping her foot back into them before slipping them back up her legs covering her up once more. She turns to face him pushing his hair from his handsome face, his eyes watching her.

"I wanna do this again but it's so hard to find privacy here," Beth pouts playfully at him somehow still a little nervous that this will end in some way, but he nods his head gently before replying.

"Yeah, we'll figure something out," Daryl's confident of that, there's nothing that could keep him away from this girl anymore, except maybe herself and that surprisingly isn't happening. He wonders how long this will last but stops that thought right there before it grows and kills the contentment he's feeling.

"Okay," Beth replies with a grin and bends to kiss his cheek softly and whisper her thanks for making her feel that amazing in his ear before she breezes from the guard tower leaving her intoxicating scent on his skin and clothes.

Daryl stands finally, walking out to the railing to scan the area and he just catches sight of Beth's blonde ponytail disappearing into the prison taking the light with her as the sun fully vanishes past the horizon bringing on the night.

… … …

 _ **A note also to say that tomorrows prompt 'Bite' will not be posted here as it's going to be Chapter 2 of** **'Prove It'** **the one-shot I wrote for the Bethyl Smut Week bonus day a couple weeks ago, a few people requested I continue it and I couldn't say no**_ 😊

 _ **So hopefully I'll hear from you guys; I hope you liked this chapter!**_

 _ **xoxo**_


End file.
